Currently, in clinical obstetrics, 10-30% of pregnancies are induced for a variety of maternal and fetal indications ranging from post dates, deteriorating maternal condition, to social reasons. Most inductions are started in the morning using pitocin, the synthetic form of the hormone oxytocin, and infused for eight to ten hours. The failure rates of inductions range from 20-50%, resulting in multiple day trials and ultimately a Ceasarian section rate as high as 50%. Because there is a circadian rhythm in human labor such that spontaneous contractility and uterine sensitivity to oxytocin is maximal at night, we propose to compare the efficacy and duration of diurinal versus nocturnal induction of labor.